


The Snog Stalemate

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Fandom Events JL [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Festivals, First Meetings, Humor, Jily Challenge, One Shot, Romance, Snogging, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: The people who knew Lily well might have wondered what on Earth had to have happened for her to find herself in such an outrageous situation: stuck in a portaloo with a perfect stranger at a music festival.





	The Snog Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> **For jilychallenge in August 2019 on Tumblr!** Theme was summer tropes and my prompt was "you were just meant to be a drunk snog at a festival but something must have been wrong with the lock on this thing so now we're stuck in a porta-potty together until someone saves us and - wait you're actually really hot" music festival au

The people who knew Lily well might have wondered what on Earth had to have happened for her to find herself in such an outrageous situation: stuck in a portaloo with a perfect stranger at a music festival.

It wasn’t one of her proudest moments, though luckily she was drunk enough to find and focus on the hilarity of the situation, instead of doing what she might have normally done: die of mortification.

Still, nothing about her current predicament would have made much sense to those who knew her.

Music festivals weren't Lily's scene – they were too loud and the crowds were way too big and anxiety-inducing and there were too many drunk idiots around.

Lily herself was far from a drunk idiot – especially from the kind who'd go off to snog with strangers.

And what in the bloody hell were they doing in a portaloo?

Simply put, there were two things that had led Lily into this whole mess: Severus Snape and Fleetwood Mac.

Fleetwood Mac was one of Lily's favourite bands of all time. For them, she'd brave a music festival any day.

Severus Snape had been the one to get her the tickets to the festival as a gift, which at the time had been a sweet gesture.

Since then, though, Lily had been finally forced to see and acknowledge Snape's true colours and had ended up cutting him out of her life.

At first, she hadn't been sure what to do with the tickets – anything she associated with Snape now left a sour taste in her mouth.

But at the end of the day, it was Fleetwood Mac and the tickets were hers and already paid for... and what better way to tell Snape to fuck off as to gift the other ticket to Marlene and go have an awesome weekend at Snape's expense.

Getting drunk had been partly thanks to Marlene's insistence and partly acting on the lingering resentment Lily still felt deep down.

The combination of the alcohol, the spite fuelling this entire trip, and the intoxicating, captivating atmosphere at the festival was probably the reason why Lily had decided to go with the flow and follow a flirty stranger into a portaloo for a snog.

For what it was worth, it had been an excellent snog – definitely one worthy of being in the top five – and Lily had actually been having the time of her life. Until, after disentangling herself from the bloke, she’d turned to the door only to find out the lock was stuck.

Lily frowned at the door, then turned to look over her shoulder.

“It won’t open.”

The guy, despite his current post-snog appearance of wildly tousled dark hair and glasses all askew, was significantly less drunk than Lily, and gently nudged her aside.

“Let me see.”

He fiddled with the latch and was no more successful than Lily judging by the stuck door and muttered swearwords. 

"Now what?" Lily asked.

"We wait, I guess," he said, mussing up his hair. "And try again in a bit."

"Ok."

Silence fell – not one of the good kind. The air around them was closed in, heavy and uneasy. He didn’t meet her eye, just stared at the door while running his hand through his hair, his cheeks slightly pink.

Lily entertained herself by staring at his profile.

She hadn’t been looking at him too closely before; his easy grin and lame jokes that had meshed perfectly with her drunken sense of humour had been enough to lure her away for a snog. 

She’d thought him kinda cute, but upon closer inspection he was actually really fit. Like really, really fit. Her gaze kept getting caught at that jawline.

There was also something… Lily blinked. Something that her hazy brain couldn’t quite puzzle out.

“Have we met before?” she blurted out. “You look kinda familiar.”

“Nah. If we’d met, I would remember you for sure,” he replied, stealing a quick glance at her.

He tried the latch again but the door still wouldn't open.

“Bloody hell,” he gritted out, scowling at the door.

“It’s ok,” Lily said, idly toying with the festival wristband. “Someone’s bound to need the loo soon so they’ll come and get the door open.”

The guy with a killer jawline grimaced. “I’m not so sure. We’re kinda in the backstage area, this is one of the loos appointed to the artists.”

“What, really?” Lily looked around, but the portaloo didn’t look any classier than usual.

She also wasn’t sure how exactly they’re got past the security and into the backstage area. She’d been too busy giggling and stumbling after Mr Excellent Snog to pay much attention to just where they were going.

Then she noticed he didn’t even have a wristband.

“Wait are you staff?” she asked, head tilted to the side.

“Ummm I’m here for work yeah,” the bloke replied, once again avoiding looking at her.

“Huh, that’s cool,” Lily said, fumbling at her handbag. “Guess I’ll text Marlene then.”

“Marlene?” the guy asked.

“My friend. She’s here with me. Somewhere.” Lily squinted down at her phone and started typing.

“I should try calling my friends too,” he said, patting down his pockets. Only to come up empty. “Shit, I don’t have my phone, I lent it to Pete earlier.”

“Don’t worry, Marlene will come and save us,” Lily told him with utter confidence.

Although it might take a while before she’d read the text because soon five minutes had passed with Lily staring at the chat screen and her message still hadn’t been marked as read.

Beside her, the guy chuckled to himself.

“I have done all kind of stuff and been in various sticky situations in my life but I have to say this is the first time I’ve been stranded in a loo.”

“First for me too,” Lily giggled. Then, gazing appreciatively at that amazing jawline and up into the bright hazel eyes filled with laughter, her lips quirked into a flirty smile. “At least the company’s great.”

He grinned at her. “The best company I’ve had all night.”

“You know,” Lily said, stepping into him, “since we’re stuck here waiting anyway, might as well make the most of it.”

He didn’t need any more prompting.

He pulled her to him, his hand sliding down her back to rest on her bum. She wrapped her arms around his neck, snaking her hand into that mussed up dark hair.

The kiss was thorough, a little sloppy in the best way possible. The kind of a snog you felt all the way down your toes.

The world faded away, time stood still; all that mattered was his taste on her tongue, his jaw brushing against her throat, the scent of his cologne teasing her nose, the warmth and strength of his body against hers, the weight of his hand as he squeezed her bum.

In fact, they were so properly preoccupied that they didn’t hear the noise outside; didn’t realise they were being set free until they were actually stumbling out of the loo as the stuck door against which they’d been pressed up suddenly opened.

Lily's bloke steadied her and then they were both standing in front of the loo, breathless and mussed up and facing flabbergasted Marlene and a nonplussed security guy.

Lily had expected Marlene to start taking the piss the moment they’d been rescued.

However, Marlene didn’t seem at all amused. Instead, she was staring at Lily’s bloke all slack-jawed.

“Fucking hell you’re in the Marauders,” Marlene exclaimed, her wide-eyed glance darting to Lily. “You snuck off to snog with a fucking _Marauder_?”

Lily turned to stare at Mr Jawline, her well-liquored brain taking a moment to connect the dots. “Wait, like the rock band?”

“Everything all right here?” the security guard interjected.

“Sure, yeah, we’re fine,” Mr Marauder replied.

“Good.” The security guy eyed at all of them, then shooed them off, turning his attention towards the faulty lock.

“Guess we never really introduced ourselves,” Mr Rock Star said sheepishly. “James Potter, I play the drums in the Marauders.”

“Lily Evans, no one famous,” she answered.

He grinned at her.

She smiled back.

“I need a drink,” Marlene moaned.

“I’m buying,” James offered. “Since I still haven't thanked you for helping us out.”

Marlene opened her mouth. No words came out. She shook her head, turned around and started to head towards the bar tent.

James and Lily shared a glance.

He shrugged, she laughed.

As they started to walk after Marlene, he slung his arm across her shoulders and she leaned into him.

She would never have thought it possible, but getting stuck in a portaloo had totally been worth it.


End file.
